


I Just Really Wanna Fuck You Up

by Zinthr



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Abuse, Beating, Bruising, Bulges and Nooks, Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Clawing, Dick Biting, Dubious Consent, Emetophilia, Eye Torture, F/M, Gore, Guro, Main Character Death, Pain, Piss, Porn, Tentacle Dick, Unhealthy Relationships, Violence, Vomit, Watersports, Weird Biology, Xeno, bulge biting, but all the main twelve trolls are there, considering the fact that they're both actively trying to both fuck and kill each other, general nasty stuff, getting clubbed to death, gore porn, hints of necrophilia, is a little bit rapey but not technically, lots of blood, no idea when or where this is btw, pls don't read this it is 100 percent sinful trash, really unhealthy kismesis, teeny bit of hard vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 03:26:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5727937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zinthr/pseuds/Zinthr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Terezi and Gamzee hated each other in a way that no other two trolls had hated each other before. Whenever they were in a room together, the tension in the air became palpable. Karkat and Kanaya tried to stay with them for as long as possible, or until one of them left, but everyone else tried to leave as quickly as they could. </p>
<p>It took awhile, but really, it was only a matter of time for them up alone together.”</p>
<p>Terezi and Gamzee just really wanna fuck and kill each other. The feeling is so intense and mutual that they do exactly that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Just Really Wanna Fuck You Up

**Author's Note:**

> I am in no way saying that this is healthy guys I just really like to write gore porn and these two were just so perfect for this. 
> 
>  
> 
> Welp, now I'm going back to Hell, where I belong.

Terezi and Gamzee hated each other in a way that no other two trolls had hated each other before. 

 

Whenever they were in a room together, the tension in the air became palpable. Karkat and Kanaya tried to stay with them for as long as possible, or until one of them left, but everyone else tried to leave as quickly as they could. 

It took awhile, but really, it was only a matter of time of them for them up alone together. 

 

️Gamzee was laying on the large couch, absently toying with one of his juggling clubs. Terezi was sitting next to the TV, licking the screen occasionally but not really paying much attention to the soap opera. The tension kept building and building, until one of them finally spoke. 

“You know, It would feel real motherfuckin’ nice to hit that pretty little head of yours till it motherfuckin’ popped, Terezi.” Gamzee said, uncharacteristically quiet. There was a small, dangerous grin on his face. 

Terezi chuckled. “Bet it would. And it would feel so good to just sink my big, pointy teeth into the willing flesh of your throat.” Her smile was just as dangerous, and her voice held just as many dark promises. 

Neither of them moved for about ten minutes after that. They were testing the waters, waiting to see if the other would break first, run to safety and leave the other far behind. 

️Gamzee stood up slowly, and trudged carefully across the floor. He sat down mere inches in front of Terezi, staring at her face the entire time. She, although unseeing, stared right back. His hand remained loosely wrapped around the club, which now sat at his side. 

Terezi made the first move. 

It was a quick lunge, teeth bared and hands wide. Gamzee was quick to respond - his arms flew up to catch her, but he was just a moment too late. Her teeth collided with his face, biting down immediately and tearing into his cheek.  
The thick taste of paint and grapes filled her mouth, tinged metallic by the heavy purple blood. 

Although she was expecting the club, the force behind it still managed to surprise her when it made contact with the back of her head. She jerked, her teeth losing their connection with Gamzee’s face. She hunched up, her face sliding down onto his chest. 

They both sat still for a moment, catching their breath. Terezi could feel her nook beginning to drip and her bulge threatening to slither out. Gamzee, for his part, was much in the same position. 

Gamzee was the first to start shedding his pants, but Terezi was quick to follow. Their pants were thrown across the room, landing in the small heap of dirty clothes that had built up in the corner farthest from the door. 

Terezi, having now recovered from the blow, sat up and moved into Gamzee's lap.  
“Jeez Gamz, I was trying to start out easy but you just had to go right into the hardcore stuff.” She gave him a cocky grin. 

Gamzee shrugged. “What can a brother say? I don't like to motherfuckin’ mess around.” He pressed his hips forward, removing that little bit of air between their bulges and allowing them to twine around each other. They both gasped, clutching on to each other tightly. 

“I just, nnh, fucking hate - ah! - hate you so much…” Terezi growled out, sinking her claws into Gamzee’s shoulders and raking them downwards. He growled, swinging his arm around and knocking Terezi over the head, letting out an amused laugh when he heard the satisfying crack of one of her horns. A thick River of reel poured downwards, pooling into her ear and momentarily upsetting her sense of the world. She reeled from the pain, falling backwards. 

Terezi just barely managed to catch herself on her elbows. She snarled, her own blood dripping between her teeth and mixing with the acrid taste of the grease paint. 

Gamzee lurched forward to take advantage of her moment of weakness, but she was ready. She quickly see her arms up, allowing his momentum to do her work - three of her claws impaled his left eye. He howled - half with pain, half with laughter - and sank his fangs into her arm. He shook his face wildly, tearing a chunk out of her flesh - and, in turn, her claws tore out his eye. He swallowed down the chunk of flesh and laughed, licking his lips. The taste of paint didn't seem to bother him. 

Terezi smirked, and pulled herself up into a sitting position again. She leaned forward, teeth bared and ready, but instead of finding flesh like she was expertly, Gamzee roughly pushed her down, and she instead got a face full of bulge. Gamzee grabbed her roughly by the hair and forced his bulge into her mouth, bucking his hips to force it deeper. She sputtered and clutched onto his hips, but did not attempt to pull away. 

He allowed her mouth to be used for five, six, seven seconds - and then bit down on the base of his bulge with all her might. Her strong jaw muscles and sharp teeth easily cut through the squishy bulge-flesh, and the entire bulge came off in her mouth. 

“MOTHER FUCK!” Gamzee shouted, as Terezi lept back. He let out a loud and continuous whine, gripping tightly into the sheath of his bulge. 

Terezi grinned, and quickly gripped both of the wounded troll’s thighs. She roughly pulled them apart - and, at the same time, pulled Gamzee flush against her. Her over-excited bulge easily found its way into the purple, blood-soaked nook. Gamzee growled and snapped, glaring up at her with pure malice In his eyes. 

Once she was certain he was looking at her, she made a big show out of chewing and swallowing his bulge, before beginning to roughly thrust in and out of him. 

She slammed into him so hard that it put an unnatural amount of pressure on his bladder, and hot piss began to squirt out of his bloodied stump of a bulge. He hissed and whined, the acidic piss making his wound stub even more, but still he thrust his hips against hers. His sound of pain were broken by occasional groans of pleasure, although the two were nearly impossible to differentiate. 

Gamzee lay still for a few moments, enjoying the rough fucking. But he suddenly burst into action a money latter, wildly swinging his arm around to slam his club into Terezi’s stomach. She coughed and hunched over, her bulge momentarily stilling inside of him. He swung again, and again, and after the third swing she burst - bike sprayed from her mouth, thick and yellow-green and joined by both teal and purple blood, and large chucks of Gamzee’s bulge. 

The vomit, piss, and blood all mingled on Gamzee’s body, and puddle surrounding it, like some kind of disgusting soup. He grinned, enjoying the acrid taste of bile dripping onto his mouth. 

“You sick bastard…” Terezi gritted out, fucking him all the harder. She leans forward and sunk her teeth into his shoulders, his chest, anything she could reach. She ignored the vile taste and swallowed chunks upon chunks of him, enjoying the way he gasped at each new puncture wound. 

She enjoyed it so much that, through the pain, she managed to have a mind- boggling orgasm. Her nook clenched and she pressed her hips deeply against his, spewing a thick stream of Genetic Material into his waiting seed-flap. She quickly began to thrust again, chasing a second orgasm. 

Eventually, Gamzee got back enough of his strength, and began to repeatedly beat his club into her head. 

After about the tenth hit, her thrusts faltered and came to a stop. Her eyes rolled around and lost focus, her pupils dilating in separate ways. Then she slumped backwards, falling onto her back. 

Gamzee knew there were only a few moments left before she - and, soon afterwards, he as well - would die. He roughly gyrated his hips, trying desperately to bring himself to orgasm on her slowly retracting bulge. 

It took him a minute, but he did manage an orgasm - genetic material sputtered out of his ruined bulge and join the puddle of fluids surrounding him. He panted in satisfaction as he felt her bulge retract out of his quivering nook. She had probably died already, but he couldn't be sure. 

He lay still and grinned, living his final moments in a glorious post-orgasmic haze, just as Terezi had.

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't the best thing I've ever written but eh who cares.
> 
> I might revise it and make it longer at some time, idk.


End file.
